


Dibs

by Musafir



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brotherly Love, Gen, Protectiveness, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musafir/pseuds/Musafir
Summary: Klaus runs into some trouble on a night out on the town. Fortunately, his brothers are never too far behind him.





	Dibs

**ONE**

 

“Back off man, I got dibs on this one.” 

 

Diego paused for a moment, slightly shocked at the man’s clear lack of situational awareness and personal harm radar, and shared a look with an aged up Five. Five rolled his eyes back at him, as always, clearly done with the situation at hand and ready to move on to things he considered more worth his time. 

 

“Do you.” Diego asked, all friendly like. 

 

The stranger in front of him shifted, wrapping an arm more securely around Klaus’s waist, and puffed himself up. Klaus, for his part, looked confused and incredibly out of it. Diego swore that if this asshole had done more than purposefully ply him with drink after drink until he was clearly inebriated, he would do more than threaten him with the knives he was fingering. 

 

“Yeah, that’s right. Go find someone else.” The sleazeball said.

 

“Thasss….iego.” Klaus slurred happily, finally managing to focus his eyes on Diego. The man jostled him roughly and hushed him. Klaus’s face broke out of its loose smile when he lost balance and then was harshly pulled back upright from the grip at his waist. 

 

“Stop playing with your food.” Five snapped at Diego, narrowing his eyes at the stranger holding his brother. He glared distastefully at the man, making no attempt to hide his disdain. 

 

“Right. Last chance. Hand him over or-,” Diego pulled a long thin knife out of his pocket, “I’m going to use this.” He threw it up in the air and caught it without looking. He knew the pulsating light from the neon sign above them was lighting up the razor edge of the blade. 

 

“What the fuck?” The man sputtered, eyes immediately going to the knife. “You that hard up man? Just get into the club. There’s twinks for miles who’ll do anything you ask.” 

 

Diego and Five’s eyes hardened. 

 

“Wrong answer, asshole.” 

 

Diego surged forward, but before he could reach the pair, the man’s survival instincts finally kicked in and he backpedaled jerkily. 

 

“Fuck this!” 

 

He tossed Klaus towards the side alley, uncaring that he had sent him careening into a brick wall, and hoofed it. If he had looked back, he would have seen Five immediately teleport to where Klaus’s head was about to hit the wall. Instead, it hit Five’s chest, as he caught the thin man securely in his arms, moments before impact.

 

“Should I do it?” Diego asked, keeping the asshole stranger in his sights. He held a knife up. 

 

Five tilted Klaus's head up with his hands and stared into his eyes. Klaus wasn’t tracking and his eyes were half lidded. He clearly still had no idea what was going on and was pliant and limp. Five let his head go and pulled Klaus closer to his body. 

 

“Wuzgoin….S’five.” Klaus slurred. 

 

“Give him a permanent limp.” Five snarled. 

 

Diego threw the knife with vicious satisfaction. A scream and a thud echoed through the alley. 

 

“Let's get out of here.” Diego said, bothered by the sound. “You w ant me to take him?” 

 

“He’s lighter than Delores.” Five scoffed, hefting Klaus into a princess carry. Klaus dropped his head on Five’s chest and mumbled nonsensically. Diego smiled despite himself. Ever since Five re-did his calculations to match their ages, he had been flaunting the fact that he was now taller than Klaus, and just as strong as Diego. 

 

Klaus hadn’t cared at all for the most part, but sometimes he would  go out of his way to pretend that Five was still a foot shorter than them all. Diego met Five in his ring several times a week when the bragging got to be too much. He would say that they were pretty evenly matched. 

 

“I’ll call mom. Have her prepare for medical attention just in case.” Diego said, pulling out his phone. “What do you think he gave him?” 

 

“From the looks of it, it might be rohypnol.” Five said tersely. “You can’t just go one night without attracting the worst of the worst, can you?” He asked Klaus. His voice was strict, but with a soft edge only reserved for them. Diego caught the undercurrent of worry.  

 

Klaus mumbled something that sounded like  _ Ben _ , and nuzzled into Five’s shirt before going limp. 

 

“Lets get him home, I feel him starting to burn up.” Five said, face blank. 

 

“Cars this way.” Diego motioned. 

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

At home, Diego leaned against the wall, and Five sat at the desk pretending to read through some papers, as they watched Klaus sleep restlessly on the bed. Grace had flushed his system and given him the necessary drugs to counter the effects of the roofie. 

 

Diego threw a knife up in the air and caught it silently. Then he flung it so it made a ninety degree turn and embedded itself in the wood right above the door. 

 

“Can you not.” Five deadpanned. 

 

Diego opened his mouth to retort, but the mini squabble was prematurely ended when Klaus let out a moan. Instantly, both brothers snapped their attention to him. 

 

“Think he’s waking up?” Diego asked, pushing himself off the wall. 

 

“It’s possible. Mom didn’t give him any sleep aid.” Five said, narrowing his eyes at Klaus’s twisting features. 

 

They never gave Klaus something to help him sleep if they could help it. They had done it once, and then watched, horrified, as Klaus struggled to wake out of constant nightmares, only to be pulled back down by the drug over and over again. It was like watching someone drown on land.

 

Allison and Vanya had cried for hours. Luther, Diego, and Five walked around in the foulest mood possible. They all knew Ben had probably been unspeakably furious with them. Klaus had smiled at them when he finally was able to shake the effects of the drug off for the last time. It was a family consensus that they all wished he would have punched them instead. 

 

“...iego.” Klaus muttered. 

 

“Klaus? Klaus, I’m here.” Diego said, shaking himself out of his thoughts. He and Five leaned over Klaus, peering at his eyes to see if they would open. “Can you open your eyes?” 

 

“L...ht... _ hurts _ .” Klaus breathed. Diego blinked, and when he opened his eyes, Five was gone, already teleported to the light dimmer and turning it low. 

 

“Better, now?” He asked, teleporting back. 

 

Klaus cracked his eyes open. Diego could see his own relief echoed in Five’s eyes when they glanced at each other in solidarity. Klaus’s gaze shifted from Diego, to Five, and back. 

 

“Wha’ ‘appened?” He asked, voice hoarse. Diego snagged a bottle of water and held it to his lips, even as Klaus tried to turn his head away. 

 

“Drink.” He said sternly. He held the bottle at Klaus’s lips firmly until Klaus drank at least three sips before allowing him to push away the bottle again. 

 

“What happened?” Klaus asked again, licking his lips free of stray droplets. 

 

“You’re a numskull, that’s what.” Five said, imperiously. Klaus sniffed at him.

 

“You got drunk at a club that’s known for being a hotbed for serious sleazeball asshole rapists.” Diego barked. His worry was slowly being replaced by protective anger. “We just had three girls come in last week who reported being raped and you thought it would be a good idea to _ go there? _ ” 

 

Klaus stared at him blankly, and then looked at the foot of the bed, where no one stood. Diego and Five were standing on either side of him. 

 

“ _ Klaus- _ ” Five started. 

 

“Shh!” Klaus flapped a hand weakly at him, “Ben’s talking. Don’t be rude.” 

 

Five’s mouth shut with an audible clack of his teeth. 

 

“Okay. Okay, yeah, I’ll tell them.” Klaus finally said. “Okay. It was Ben’s idea to go there.” 

 

_ “Don’t you even try-”  _

 

_ “Klaus this is serious-”  _

 

“I’m not lying!” Klaus defended himself. “No-no, don’t make me manifest you. My head is killing me _. I can’t. _ ” Klaus said, undercurrent of exhaustion ringing in his voice. 

 

“What’s going on Klaus?” Diego asked, more gently. 

 

“Ben said,  _ I swear, _ Ben said we had to go there last night. He recognized two of the girls from my super fun past life and said he thought he knew who they hung out with, a _ nd no its not only your fault. I wanted to go too so stop with your guilt complex, gosh _ .” 

 

He glared at the foot of the bed. 

 

“Ghosts and their guilty consciences am I right?” He said sardonically to Five and Diego. 

 

“Hang on.” Five said, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers. “Ben thought he knew where to find a rapist, and neither of you thought  _ hey, maybe I’ll need backup _ ?” 

 

Klaus winced

 

“Okay, that one's on me.” Diego and Five glowered down at him. “In my defense neither of you would have fit in to the club! Much less Luther the Mountain Man. Maybe Allison. But she’s not here is she? Plus, it's not like we thought I’d be in any danger, this guy goes for girls!”  

 

“All three girls he went for were skinny, dark haired, pale, and green eyed.” Diego said through gritted teeth. 

 

“No shit.” Klaus actually looked surprised. 

 

“You went after a rapist without researching.” Five said, with no emotion in his voice. He looked like his head was about to explode. 

 

“Don’t you dare laugh.” Ben cautioned Klaus. “He might do something drastic.” 

 

“This tiny tot? Never hurt a fly.” Klaus crackled. 

 

“ _ Klaus _ .” Five snapped. 

 

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry, okay! I’ll do my research next time, if that’s what’ll make you happy gosh.” Klaus said, lifting his hands placatingly. 

 

“What  _ next time _ ?” Diego glared. 

 

“ _ If _ there is a next time.” Klaus amended. Diego’s glare got stronger. “Or not. I could just sit home. Yeah sure, why not. I’ll sit home. Let those poor girls and guys get raped by that monster. Sure. I’m sure everyone will sleep fine at night.” 

 

“He almost raped  _ you _ .” Five stressed. 

 

“So let's go get him.” Klaus said sweetly. 

 

“Fuck. We had him last night. Should have just taken him down then.” Diego slammed a fist against the wall as realization dawned on him. 

 

“I thought of that too.” Five said with a frown. “But you wounded him. Shouldn’t be that difficult to track him down.”

 

“Wait back up, you wounded him?” Klaus asked, bewildered. 

 

“You might notice,” Five said in a haughty tone, “That you are currently un-raped. You’re welcome for that-”

 

“-Thank you, brothers dearest!” 

 

“-And it’s only because Diego and I managed to catch you in time.” 

 

“I put his right knee out of commission because I thought he was your run of the mill scumbag. If I’d known…” Diego clenched his fist. 

 

“It’s okay. You’ll fully cripple him next time.” Klaus soothed. “We can go again tonight and ask around.” 

 

“Yes.  _ We  _ can.” Five stressed, looking at Diego. Diego nodded back at him. 

 

“We can.” Klaus piped up, arching up in his bed and trying to break their macho man stare down. 

 

Two sets of hands firmly pushed him down on the bed again. Klaus pouted. 

 

“We, as in Five and I, will handle it tonight.” Diego said. “You, will take the time to rest up and heal and think about why in the future it might be a good idea to not leave notes on the kitchen floor saying you are going to a club that is infamous for its crimes.” 

 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I was wondering how you found me.” Klaus said. 

 

“If you could perhaps leave the note _on_ the table next time. Or send a text. Drop a line. Even a email.” Five said. 

 

“I promise to have the board consider it.” Klaus said seriously. Then he yawned. “Wake me up before you go?”

 

“Yeah yeah, go to sleep little brother.” Diego said, motherly attributes coming full force as he fussed with the blankets and tucked them back around his small sleepy brother. It didn’t take Klaus long to fall asleep again, exhaustion clearly still ravaging his body. 

 

Diego stepped back and looked at Five. Five had re-seated himself at the table where he had been pretending to work. Diego raised an eyebrow at him. 

 

“What? This needs to get done on a flat surface. This is as good of one as any.” Five huffed. 

 

“Whatever you say, little brother.” Diego said disarmingly, putting his hands up, “Whatever you say.” 

 

He took up his position at the wall again, and smirked over at Five. Five huffed and shot him the finger before shooting a glance at a for-now peacefully sleeping Klaus. Diego had to admit to himself, as far as rescue missions went, this had been the best he had ever been on. 


End file.
